narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Delta Akatsuki
The Delta Akatsuki, (not really called that, its just a referance to the fact that they become the new akatsuki in Naruto Delta Omega), are a group of 8 other ninja along with Ryoku (9 in all) who have joined together to rule the Ninja World, by picking up where Pein left off and also going after other things other then the Bijuu. Members * Ryoku * Reiten * Kenrou * Sabaku * Urugi * Lirin * Myarou * Perfect Fake Seireitou Hyuga * Perfect Fake Haizo Hyuga Short Term Goals * Obtain all Bijuu including the Ten Tailed Fox, Ten-Tailed Wolf, Thousand Tailed Fox, and all The Slabias, also the Spirit Beast * Obtain all of the 9 Tailed Blades as well as the Legendary * Obtain all 3 Blades of Absolute Creation Individual Goals *'Ryoku:' To rule the world by himself and not share power with the other Akatsuki members and to have the "Real" Seireitou Hyuga join Akatsuki. *'Urugi:' To learn all jutsus in this world and to rule as the Eleventh Gokage Sennin *'Sabaku:' To kill Haizo Hyuga for killing his father, the 4rd Raikage *'Reiten:' To make the 5 Great Nations cower in fear of his power Procedure of Goals Their main goal is to rule the entire world by controling the 5 great nations. Ryoku, the Leader has assigned a complex procedure to succede in their plans. *'1:' To gain a lot of money *'2:' To gather the 9 Bijuus, 9 Tailed Blades and the Blades of Absolute Creation. *'3:' To make smaller countries attack each other (making them request powerful villages, like the 5 great nations to assist them) and use the 9 Bijuus' power to make a reputation as powerful ninja. *'4:' Have the countries give their trust in Akatsuki by hiring them for war because they will orginally hire the 5 Great Nations, but since no war has been around, those villages cannot make low prices, which Akatsuki will do, making those smaller villages hire Akatsuki over the Nations. *'5:' Gain political power in those nations *'6:' Use those smaller nations to take over one of the 5 great nations *'7:' By using the influence of the idea of war, making villages fight eachother constantly, making them weaker and wanting powerful ninja, Akatsuki to assist them in war *'8:' Soon, all the vilages will be economicly and power drained, making them use Akatsuki for missions *'9:' By attacking all the villages when their down, with the Bijuu, Akatsuki takes over 5 Great Nations *'10:' By using the might of the 9 Bijuus, and all the other requirments, to take over the Lost Lands and the entire world in the process. Individual Missions for Akatsuki * Ryoku: ** Capture the Kyuubi no Yoko ** Capture KyuubiTaishou Blade ** Capture the Thousand Tailed Fox ** Capture the Spirit Beast * Reiten and Kenrou - Team Goal (Capture Saitatsu Blade) ** Reiten: *** Capture Rokubi, the Raijuu *** Capture RaijuuRokubi Blade ** Kenrou: *** Capture Hachibi, the Yamata no Orochi *** Capture HachiOrochi Blade * Fake Seireitou Hyuga and Fake Haizo Hyuga - Team Goal (Capture Soul Edge Blade) ** Fake Seireitou: *** Capture Nibi, the Nekomata *** Capture FlamezaiNibi Blade ** Fake Haizo: *** Capture Gobi, the Houkou *** Capture HouGobi Blade * Sabaku and Urugi - Team Goal (Capture the Ten Tailed Fox) ** Sabaku: *** Capture Shukaku, the Sand Spirit *** Capture ShuIchibi Blade ** Urugi: *** Capture Yonbi, the Sokou *** Capture EleYonbi Blade * Lirin and Myarou - Team Goal (Capture the Ten-Tailed Wolf) ** Lirin: *** Capture Shichibi, the Kaku *** Capture KakuShichibi ** Myarou: *** Capture Sanbi, the Isonade *** Capture TorSanbi Blade Category:Organizations